Kikyo's Naughtiness
by Tempest78
Summary: A one shot revealing that even Kikyo has a naughty side. Naraku/Kikyo.


**Disclaimer: I own the plotline. This is a belated bday gift for Naraku's Boo. Thank you Jaimed1968 for beta-ing:)**

Kikyo was walking by lost in her thoughts when she sensed a presence. She quietly followed until she came across a spring where she found the last person she expected. _"What is he doing here?"_ she thought. She continued to watch him and came to the realization with wide eyes, _"He is bathing."_ Her breath hitched as her eyes gazed upon the naked flesh of his back. Roaming along the muscles up to his shoulder blades. The scar of a spider confirmed his identity. "Why is Naraku bathing, and why here?" she asked herself silently.

He turned at an angle where her eyes now were met with the sight of his chiseled chest and abs. Her eyes traced every indenture slowly. She felt a little sigh of disappointment as her gaze still traveling lower instead of meeting more tantalizing flesh was met with water.

Her breath hitched again as his hands began sliding along his flesh as he cleansed the blood from his flesh. She licked her suddenly dry lips as her mind replaced his hands with her own slowly gliding down his wet slick skin.

Kikyo saw herself approach the water. Without a word she reached out sliding her hands along his wet skin. Naraku was startled but said nothing as his eyes slid closed. Her hands slid along the muscles of his chest up to his shoulders and down his biceps. Naraku's hands lowered to her waist settling on her hips. Kikyo gasped as he pulled her body flush against his. Naraku's mouth lowered to her neck. He licked the side of her neck and began nibbling it. Kikyo moaned and slid her arms to lock behind his neck pulling him closer.

Naraku smirked and his hand began to slowly slid from her waist to her stomach. Kikyo sucked in a surprised breath at the feel of his hot hand on her cool stomach. Naraku not waisting anytime slid his hand along the smooth skin of her stomach to her ribs and up to mold around one of her firm breast. He began kneading there even through her haori. Kikyo moaned as she felt her nipple harden in response.

Naraku tore his mouth from her neck and quickly ripped open the front of her haori. His crimson eyes filled with desire at the sight of her pale skin with the darker circle around the hard nipple. His mouth seized her nipple as his arm went behind her waist molding her to him.

Overwhelmed by the sensations coursing through her body, Kikyo arched her back to give him better access as his mouth did wicked things to cause her wild pleasure. Naraku feasted greedily on the mound as his free hand slid between them and yanked down her hakamas tossing them over behind his head. His fingers brushed against her spot and Kikyo gasped in surprise. She began panting as his hand pet her spot teasing her by not entering her yet. He played with her spot as his mouth captured hers in a heated kiss.

His hips bucked letting her feel his arousal as well. Naraku then slipped one finger inside her and he began playing with her, teasing her into a wanton frenzy. Kikyo whimpered and bucked her hips silently begging him to please her. Naraku slipped in a second finger, and began pumping his fingers back and forth revealing in how she was now at his mercy.

Kikyo sighed, "Naraku..."

Naraku smiled at the sound of his name on her lips as his free hand reached up to capture a plump mound. He squeezed, kneading her heated flesh as he again claimed her lips with his own. Both of their breathing hitched as their passions grew. He whispered, "Kikyo, my beautiful Kikyo." His fingers slipped out and she whimpered in protest. His hands held her hips and she moved her legs. He pushed her up against the boulder and pressed his heated flesh to her own. Naraku grinned as he settled him self at her entrance shoving her legs apart.

Kikyo wrapped her legs around his hips. Kikyo gasped, "Now Naraku."

He slipped inside her breaking through her barrier in one swift stroke. Kikyo gasped at the intrusion. Naraku began thrusting in and out of her. Kikyo tried to fight her tears as the pain began to ebb away to be replaced by pleasure. Naraku grunted as he increased their tempo feeling her inner walls begin to clench around him. Kikyo cried out both in pain and pleasure.

Naraku kept up his pace pounding into her flesh over and over again kissing her neck in silent apology. Kikyo's nails dug into his back as she silently begged him to continue, she was so close. Naraku rocked his hips slamming deeper yet into her. Kikyo cried out as her release flooded over her in waves. Naraku continued pumping into her until his release also exploded through him. Kikyo and Naraku panted heavily for minutes just staying there focusing on regaining their breaths.

Naraku looked into her face and said, "Now Kikyo, you are mine."

Kikyo shook her head trying to clear it of her impure thoughts. When her eyes opened she saw Naraku had disappeared. Feeling slightly dissapointed Kikyo turned around and walked away.


End file.
